


sstt...

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [12]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi and Oga come to a fortune-telling</p>
            </blockquote>





	sstt...

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr

There is fortune-teller just around the corner of the croquettes stall. Furuichi wanna try, he wanna ask wether he gonna have a girlfriend or not since ishiyama is red-tail girls only. Pretty but creepy, hardly to become his type. Giving his hand, the fortune-teller tells him he won’t have a girlfriend. Forever. As the silver sobs, at the other hand oga refuses to be read. He says he doesn’t believe at this kind of girly think, but the truth is, he’s scared. He’s scared the woman in black coat will know about his feeling toward his dear friends Furuichi.  
Well, at least Oga has known Furuichi won’t get a wife. it's gonna be his biggest chance to own him.


End file.
